1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device. More specifically, the exemplary embodiments of present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device in which its substrates are sealed with a frit.
2. Discussion of the Background
Organic light emitting display devices are next-generation display devices having a self-luminescent property. In general, organic light emitting display devices have excellent characteristics in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response speed, power consumption, etc., compared to liquid crystal display devices. Due to its self-luminescent property, organic light emitting display devices do not require a backlight; hence the organic light emitting display devices can be fabricated relatively light and thin.
In generally, an organic light emitting display device includes a substrate on which a pixel array is formed, and a container or encapsulating substrate disposed opposite to the substrate, which is bonded to the substrate by a sealant such as epoxy to encapsulate the pixel array.
The pixel array includes scan lines, data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected in a matrix form between the scan lines and the data lines. Each pixel may include an organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic thin film layer formed between the anode and cathode. The organic thin film layer may include an organic material, such as a hole transport layer, an organic emissive layer, and an electron transport layer.